We are studying the controls exerted by the gastrointestinal tract on feeding in the rhesus monkey. We are particularly interested in how satiety signals from the stomach relate to satiety signals from other parts of the gut. Understanding these satiety signals will eventually allow us to determine if they are functioning abnormally in such pathological conditions as peptic ulcer, anorexia nervosa, diabetes mellitus, and obesity.